Binding love
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: *One Shot -Side Story. Takes place DURING CH. 25 of Dreamlands enchanted beginnings now complete . Explains jack's reason for going behind Mary's back and two people's decission to overthrow the tudor rule at last.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. *sadly, me cried*

A/N: Vignette companion fic of 'Enchanted' series.

_A little vignette about Jack's ins and goings behind Mary's back, in between scene in Chapter 25 (Dreamlands: Enchanted Beginnings) while Mary was away in NEW YORK CITY at the NWP headquarters with most of the feminists activists. As Jack confessed to Mary all he did while she was away making him feel alone and desperate for partner ship and "true" company._

_~Nat Sarah~_

**_~o~o~o~o~O_**

**1965, August 15th.**

**Washington DC. **

**Private Residence...**

Jack realized that Mary was away. He didn't want to acknowledge that maybe just maybe he did a mistake.

Had he married the right woman? Had he substitued one wench for another? Jackie for Mary or Mary for Jackie, he wasn't sure whom he should love anymore.

His brother Bobby told him not to visit her, many scandals would cause his ambitions to fall and many of his past propositions would be ridiculed, _if_ he was discovered. _But,_ John pointed out that only an_ if_; there were no reporters nearby, no one in sight who would tell where he was. No one to testify to the cameras he was going behind his wife's back.

Not his wife's back he reasoned. Mary had gone many times behind his back, only now that Bobby had given him the report that she was doing things behind his back to try and anul his decission to go into Vietnam. He realized his wife had more leissure time being spent on trying to make him look like the fool and she like the master and chief of his domain.

While he was married with Jackie, people always said Jackie was the true power behind the throne, others testified it was his brother or father and he was just the figure head of the Kennedy Empire. Nothing more than a face, without initiative or brains to rule the Country that was being torn appart by internal wars and strifes amongst the emerging new left and the old right from conservative groups that still prevailed on American Society.

Jack smirked when Bobby first told him Mary would be the end of his career. Now he no longer smirked, now he grew impatient, angry feeling betrayed by the woman he was risking his whole position, status and plans for. Why had she done this? Could she not tell him, face to face like he always did when he consulted her about a problem or anything?

He didn't know ... he didn't know who to love.

"Are you sure Jack?" Bobby asked insecure and afraid. What if someone had followed them. What if Lucinda's power streched as far [after all she could turn back time, she sent Jack to her time for God's sake, she could do anything!] as having eyes behind the walls of Jack's refound love?

What if she went to tell Mary, or worse: What if Mary got her revenge by humiliating them, all the Kennedys as power hungry lovers and gangsters? Driven by lust, how could they run the Country if they couldn't control their urges properly?

Bobby sighed deeply, putting both hands on his face. Covering himself in shame as a helpless feel of insecurity washed over him. What the hell was Jack doing?

Why could he not see he was a Kennedy, son of Joe Kennedy, of great people who had dwelt from the dirt and groveled in the mudd to get to the position they were now? Was he going to throw it all away for carnal pleassure, lust and sex? Was it worth it? -He wanted to ask Jack. But he didn't possess the courage as he saw the woman, the same woman Jack had trashed, loved and hated, all at the same time -greeting Jack with a warm smile, a genuine smile that Bobby noted that for the first time in years she and Jack felt truly happy together.

**_Jack no, don't do this, don't be stupid think!_** He wanted to shout, but his brother would not listen. He no longer listened to Bobby, and now Bobby besides thinking back to when his brother and Mary lost their first child, he was only a cabinet member, no different than other low members of the Party. A secretary, not attorney, someone else, a woman friend of Mary had occupied that position. Curiously it was Eleanor Roosevelt who had a better relation with Mary even if sometimes Eleanor spoke she was too young and presomptious in her statement, and needed more experience and learn from her female and male elders before shining herself in front of the cameras or making decission behind Jack's back.

Mary had filled the gap she helped destroyed between him and Jack.

She had destroyed everything, and now this woman was in danger of being impregnated with Jack's bastards. She could already be carrying his bastard like before, and Jack didn't realize. Bobby was powerless for the first time, looking helplessly as Jack kissed the woman in front of him and pushed her inside the House, spending long hours of the night time making love to her.

Afterwards their love ended Jack said goodbye. He called '' with that he sealed her fate, once more making her think that she could have a chance at winning Jack back. She didn't wave back, she didn't kiss him back but with a small wink she said more than a kiss, or carnal pleassure ever could.

She laughed as she saw Bobby's displeaced look. She always laughed when Jack's brother would throw hateful looks at her. Having slept with other Kennedy men, the one she grew to love out of all those affairs was Jack. The only man who shone her his true nature. She wanted to tell himto leave Mary, leave her now that she was proving herself unworthy and unfaithful to her vows of marriage. She was and had been no saint to marriage vows, but that was all a facade -she had once told Jack, to make everyone think she was a happy woman in love with the men she married. But how could she when the man she loved was one who had never let her have him, who had always ran away to women who were unworthy and disloyal, women who never came to knew him, they never came to know the man he was, the boy he was distraught inside. The little boy who cried at night for passion, love, sex and approval. That small man and boy at the same time who yearned for pleassure and care.

How could he have left one good woman for Mary? She thought as she watched him _leave once more._

_Mary_ she had told him was a Tudor, she loved when she told him. But then as he made a mental connection, a trick he said that could only be made with the woman he loved the most, or so he said maybe only to shut her up, she saw that it was all true. Somehow she always knew, having watched a portrait of Bloody Mary, that old wench, conservative and close minded assasin like her grandmother; she had seen a likeness with Mary Moore. Now she had confirmed it. Mary was Mary Tudor. A fraud and a wench.

Like her father she possesed betrayal in her bastard veins, and worse was that she made herself the spokeswoman, the woman of the feminist movement, modern and open provoking change and evoquing sympathy amongst every poor and middle class women groups in the world who yearned the common woman would stand out on her own. While she had Kennedy next to her, everything she did was without asking, without submitting and without even his knowledge. Challenging on cameras, and even in the bedroom ... Jack had told him she refused to be close to him when she felt sad or weary. She had smirked, telling him now that she knew who she really was -that she was a danger greater than every politician or assasin Jack had faced before.

If her grandmother had exterminated nearly all the jews and moors in Spain, there was no thinking what horrors she would do.

Jack be safe, she wished as she went back to her Private Residence and prayed for the first time, for the President's life, wishing the same time the Tudor Dynasty, this time once and for all would be finished.

_Unknown to her, Bobby was also with Jack wishing the same thing. He too despised all Tudors, every single one of them. He had first learned of them and he hated them, it all started on his senior year in College when he really got to know more of their history, his mind was that they were an aberration_, a family that was no more evil than all the men who sent those women and innocent men to the Inquistion lines, all product of Mary's grandmother. A crazy old wench. Like Jack's lover he too wished to see all Tudors gone from the face of this Earth.  
Except maybe his niece ... or maybe she too, no he told himself. Rosie was innocent, the girl was a Kennedy, but her mother was a wasp and a snake just like her mother, just like all in their lineage!

The Tudor Dynasty was finished, Henry VIII was right when he said this, but not because the lack of male heir when he said it to his Council men and wife Katherine of Aragon; but because men of the new era saw that as long as the dynasty lived with one of its members, all the world would soon burn alive and be swallowed by their ambition and evil greed.

Bobby and Jack's lover decided they would not let the world gone away by a woman's ambition and lust for power and recognition. No matter what, the people would soon see Mary for what she really was. As Jackie had told Mary, the people would realize who she was, and as Marilyn had once told Mary _Jack loves no one, especially those who betray him_. She had not seen that she was betraying him, she had not seen how her merry laughters, how her humiliations were affecting Jack. Humiliation she kept ON doing by inflicting not only to Jack but unto Bobby and anyone else she and her "allies" [to their surprise even Eleanor] deemed unworthy to be part of their movement, of their radicals, their associates and organization that advocated change and democracy. All of them were getting in the way of Jack's war, a war Bobby did not entirely agree, but one there would be no choice but to enter since Jack was now fully convinced he could win it. However it was more of pride, he wanted to prove he could win.

What Mary was doing to him had no precedent.

_How dare you not tell me! Do you know what this means to me. Do you want the whole Country to know their Commander In Cheif, the person they look after is incapable of keeping his word or his Country in order! _Jack did not show it or voiced it, but Ken O'Donnell had told Bobby Jack was getting pretty tired of Mary's ranting. He knew Jack sometimes better than Bobby did, and both noticed in teh way Jack looked at Mary when she would go crazy sending outburts for the whole White House to hear that it was getting harder and harder to tolerate his feisty new wife.

It was really only a matter of time before Tudor evil and their seed of selfish gain would make itself known before her husband and the public, and then Mary would be left alone and she would pay for all of her sins committed while she was on her time, all the men she killed in another time, in another place and respond for all the innocents her father had sentenced to death only for speaking up in favor of their religion, even her sister and brother's sins would be on her shoulders, heavy burdens to carry as she too would make herself responsible for their killings and slaughtering of _innocents_.

_There are no innocents in war ..._With the Tudors it was the other way around.


End file.
